


Birthday What?

by MochiMinWriting



Category: AOMG, K-Hip Hop, Khh, Kwon Hyuk Woo, Kwon Hyukwoo, Loco (Korea Musician), korean hip hop
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, holiday fluff, mature content, suggestive content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: You surprise Loco on his birthday or maybe he surprises you?





	Birthday What?

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my Tumblr @khhunniewriting
> 
> With a little bonus at the end...

##  **Christmas Special 🎄**

Jay stopped and took a second look at Loco who was still in the building. “What are you doing here?”

Loco was caught off guard. He stared at Jay in confusion and tilted his head to the side trying to think if he was supposed to be somewhere else. The more he thought about it the clearer it became that he hadn’t forgotten anything. Did he not want him there? “Can’t I be here?” he asked innocently making Jay chuckle.

“Yeah, but Y/N got back today right?”

“She did?” Loco asked. This was news to him!

Jay nodded, “There’s even a picture where Y/N is tagged on Jiyong’s Instagram.” Jay showed Loco the pictures of Big Bang and their back up dancers that were taken when they got off the plane. He saw you smiling in the picture and immediately wondered why you hadn’t told him you were back.

 

* * *

 

 

When Loco arrived at your house he found your suitcase sprawled out on the bedroom floor. It looked like you were in the middle of unpacking but you were nowhere to be found. He looked around the house but no one was home. He decided to call you to get to the bottom of things. He sat down on the edge of your bed as the phone rang.

“Baby!” you answered cheerfully. “How are you? I miss you.”

Loco unconsciously smiled when he heard your voice. “I’m fine- Y/N I heard you were back.” He wanted to be mad at you for not telling him you would be back or for not looking for him as soon as you got back but it was hard when he heard your voice. It was so sweet and just made his heart flip when you said you missed him.

“Yeah, I got back this morning. I wanted to surprise you and go to AOMG but I didn’t even get to unpack before I got called to YG.”

“You’re in YG right now?”

You hummed in the affirmative. “I just got out of a meeting. They gave me the practice schedule for the upcoming concert. Seems like I’ll be busy for the next few weeks.”

“Really?” 

Loco sounded disappointed and you knew why. You were sure you would be too if you knew he was going to be busy during the holidays, not to mention his birthday. “Yeah, but of course I will go see you tomorrow like we planned.” 

“You sure?” he asked feeling like you might end up canceling because of your schedule. Tomorrow was the day you were supposed to be coming back. Loco had planned to take you out on a date and spend the night with you. After being away for a month he needed to see you. 

“Of course!” you assured him with laughter.

Your laughter was infectious and made him laugh as well. “Alright then see you tomorrow Baby.”

“Love you~”

“Love you too.” Loco fell back onto your bed and let out a sigh of frustration. He thought he would get you all to himself once you got back. 

 

* * *

 

 

For the next couple of weeks, Loco rarely saw you. It was like you were still on tour. Even if you were back he couldn’t see you because you were locked away in one of the YG practice rooms. 

He was worried when it was Christmas Eve and you stopped by AOMG with your practice clothes rather than your party clothes like everyone else. “No,” Loco shook his head already knowing what you were going to say.

“Sorry Hyuk-woo” you held Loco’s hand and gave it a squeeze. You really wanted to stay for the party and have some fun with him and the guys but you had to go. 

“I thought you didn’t have practice today.”

“I didn’t but-” you were cut off when Loco slipped his hand out of yours and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked like a little kid who didn’t get his way. “There was a change of plans and I have to go.” You wrapped your arms around him bringing his head down to rest against your chest.

Loco felt comforted but only for a second. As soon as he lifted his head up you stole a kiss from him and laughed at his stunned expression.

“I promise I will make it up to you.”

“When?” he asked knowing you would be gone tomorrow as well. He had a copy of your schedule and dreaded the fact that you wouldn’t be with him on Christmas. 

“Soon,” you smirked having a plan up your sleeve. The whole reason your schedule got changed was because of you. Originally you had Christmas Eve free and tomorrow was practice but you managed to switch them. 

Loco sighed, “it better be a good surprise.”

“It is,” you gave him another small peck, this time on the cheek, before leaving in a hurry.

 

* * *

 

 

Christmas morning Loco didn’t feel like getting out of bed. He checked his phone to see if you had called him but there were no missed calls, no voicemails, not even a happy birthday text from you. There were plenty from his friends but all he wanted was to get one from you so he called.

Next thing he knew he was hearing your ringtone coming from his house. He quickly got out of bed and ran out into the living room where you were. 

You sat on the floor with a surprised expression. How did you forget to silence your phone? You were in the middle of wrapping his present when he called you. No matter how quickly you tried you just couldn’t reach the phone in time. “Surprise” you gave him your best smile still feeling disappointed that you didn’t get to finish.

Loco smiled from ear to ear when he saw the countless balloons and birthday banner you adorned the room with. There was even a birthday cake on the coffee table with his name on it. Together it made him cover his smile with his hand as he became overfilled with emotions. “Babe, did you do this for me?” He kicked through the dozens of balloons you had blown up to get to you.

“Yeah, but you didn’t let me finish.” Now you were the one crossing your arms and pouting like a child. 

He pulled you up and hugged you showing the gratitude he felt. “Thank you so much.” He kissed the top of your head as he held you tightly. It was too hard to resist hugging him back so you gave in.

“Did you get surprised?”

He nodded enthusiastically. “I was actually a bit scared when I heard your phone ringing in my house. I thought you were kidnapped and someone had left it here with a note for ransom.”

You laughed at his wild imagination. “You’ve been watching too many movies.”

“What else am I supposed to do when you’re gone?” He chuckled before picking up the half wrapped present on the ground. “Is this for me?”

“Yeah...” you sighed. “I was going to make it look pretty though.” You pouted once again and this time Loco couldn’t resist attaching his lips to yours. The kiss was short and unexpected just like the one you had given him the other day before leaving. “That was payback for yesterday.”

“What did I do?”

“You left and didn’t let me kiss you.”

You laughed at his pettiness. “I’m sorry, here...” you closed your eyes, “You can kiss me now.” You felt butterflies in your stomach as you waited for Loco’s move. 

Loco placed one hand on the small of your back and the other on the back of your neck. He pulled you in and kissed you slowly at first. His lips danced with yours feeling like the first kiss. You enjoyed it and held onto his shoulders as he began to put more force into it. When you tried moving back he only held you tighter. He didn’t pull away until he left you completely breathless.

“Hyuk-woo” you gasped. He rarely showed any signs of aggression and was always a sweet guy. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Well, you’re the one who left me for a MONTH.” He couldn't stress that last part enough.

You laughed and gave him a playful slap on the cheek, “You’re so petty sometimes.”

“So are you going to make it up to me now?”

“What?” you asked with a furrowed brow.

“Are you going to make it up to me for leaving yesterday?”

“What do you think I’m doing now?”

“The surprise was how you were going to make it up?” he asked.

You nodded. It was clear he was expecting something else and you were curious to know what it was. “What did you think I meant by making it up to you?”

“I thought you were going to give me birthday sex.”

Your eyes widened, “Hyuk-woo!”

“What? It is my birthday after all.”

 

 

HIs hands ran down your arms until they reached yours. He brought them up to rest on his chest all the while looking deep into your eyes. "I don't think you understand how much I needed you."

Unable to keep eye contact you looked at your hands. Loco brought your right hand up to his lips, kissed it with a devilsih grin. "What are you-" The question went unfinished as he pulled you in closer. He felt different.

Loco knew exactly what you were thinking. "While you were gone I had to get rid of some energy on my own." He guided your hand down his chest to his abdomen.

Your jaw dropped as your fingers traced over some newly formed muscles you had yet to see. " I was only gone a month," you gasped as he lifted his shirt slightly. Where did your squishy boyfriend go?

As soon as your hand made contact with his skin you got a glimpse of that squishy boyfriend again. Loco blushed bashfully as you did. "I uh-" His soft laughter eased your thumping heart. He was now embarrassed to admit he had gone to the gym with the guys several times a day to forget about his growing needs. These last few weeks he had worked out harder, frustrated that you were so close yet he hadn't gotten a chance to fu-make love to you. 

He wrapped one arm around your waist, ran one hand under your shirt, and kissed you. The kiss was meticulous and needy. His lips completely overtook yours until you were gasping for air, giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue in and cause even more mischief. 

It was too much to handle. Loco had practically forced you to see him in a new way. This new side of Loco was making you feel things. You wanted to see what he was hiding, to give him whatever he wanted as long as you got to hold him. It was hard to keep yourself from ripping his clothes off so you didn't. You grabbed the ends of his shirt and pulled it up.

Loco finally released your lips so you could pull his shirt over his head. 

"Hyuk-woo..." you practically moaned- throwing aside the discarded garment. You were at a loss. There were no words you could say to explain how you felt at the moment. 

He smirked with a hint of laughter. Standing in sweats while you were fully dressed wasn't what he envisioned on his birthday. No matter how beautiful you looked. That red dress may make your best features stand out but he would rather see those features out in the open. "If you really want to make it up to me there's one thing I want you to do."

"What?" At this point, you didn't care what it was.

"Strip." He pushed a few balloons out of the way before sitting down. "I want to see what people like about those places." You hadn't even taken off a piece of clothing yet but the look on your face was a treat in itself. The flushed expression, the bitting of your bottom lip. You were at conflict just like he had been all this time.

The word brought a rush of excitement. Of course, you had seen each other naked before but this was different. He would be watching you. "If that's what you want..." you took a deep breath trying to calm your nerves. "Won't it be over too quickly? I'm only wearing a dress." Once the dress was off then you would be left in your lingerie. Despite what you had led him to believe, you did come prepared. Not to mention it was quite hard to get out of your dress. You relied on his help with the zipper.

"Babe I haven't had sex in almost two months now." He didn't know how he was able to sit back and watch. "I don't know how long I can keep my hands to myself."

"Then at least help me with the zipper."

"Come here then," Loco patted his thighs wanting you to sit on his lap.

When you sat down you immediately felt him harden under you and your own arousal was heightened. You arched your back as you held your hair up with both hands. 

Loco pressed a quick kiss to the nape of your neck causing you to shift on his lap. The friction coaxed a groan out of him. "Don't tease me like that Y/N."

You giggled hearing his threats. "I didn't even do anything." That was all him. "You know my neck is sensitive."

Of course he knew, many times he had turned you into a writhing mess simply by kissing up and down your neck. He didn't refute instead opting to work on your dress. The zipper came down easily and you were back to standing in front of him.

The dress itself did not come off easily. You pulled down on it until it was on the ground. When you turned to face Loco he was in awe.

The white lace lingerie was a complete contrast to the red dress you had over it. You were angelic. The white lace was soft and delicate and he was ready to rip it off. To punish you for being gone for too long. 


End file.
